1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid vehicle and a method of controlling the hybrid vehicle, and more particularly to control of a hybrid vehicle that travels while switching a mode between a CD (Charge Depleting) mode and a CS (Charge Sustaining) mode.
2. Description of the Background Art
As an environment-friendly vehicle, a hybrid vehicle that travels using driving force from an internal combustion engine and driving force from a rotating electric machine is known.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-57116 discloses a hybrid vehicle including an internal combustion engine and a rotating electric machine. The hybrid vehicle disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-57116 travels while switching a mode between a CD mode in which an SOC (State Of Charge) of a power storage device is consumed and a CS mode in which the SOC is maintained within a prescribed range. When the SOC decreases to a prescribed amount, the mode is automatically switched from the CD mode to the CS mode.